Vampir-Fruchtflughunde
Vampir-Fruchtflughunde (Im Orig. Vampir Fruit Bats) sind Wesen aus Flutterflughund. Beschreibung Vampir-Fruchtflughunde wandern sie von Futterquelle zu Futterquelle, Äpfel. Um sich von ihnen zu nähren, hauen sie ihre Fangzähne in die Früchte und saugen sie aus, bis nur noch eine matschige Hülle übrig ist. Sie können enorme Ernteschäden anrichten. Laut Applejack hatte ihr letztes Erscheinen in Ponyville einen Apfelnotstand zur Folge. Auf der Anderenseite sorgen die Flughunde für die Verbreitung der Apfelkerne aus denen neue Bäume wachsen. Die Vampir-Fruchtflughunde sind Verwandt mit den Fruchtfledermäusen . Geschichte In Flutterflughund wird Sweet Apple Acres von Vampir-Fruchtflughunde heimgesucht. Umgehende trommelt Applejack alle zusammen. Besonders Sorgen macht sie sich um ihren Zwei Meter Apfel mit dem sie beim Appleloosa Jahrmarkt Obstbauern Wettbewerb glänze will. Ihre Familie ist schon vorgefahren weswegen sie die Hilfe ihrer Freunde braucht. Fluttershy versucht mal mit den Flughunden zu reden, Jedoch kann sie deren Sprache nicht richtig verstehen. Ist ja auch das erste mal das sie welche sieht. Applejack ist fest entschlossen die Schädlinge los zu werden bevor sie die Farm leer gefressen haben. Die Fronten verhärten sich. Fluttershys versucht die Flughunde zu verteidigen. Ihre Argument: durch die Flughunde, die die Kerne ausspucken bald mehr Bäume wachsen und sie beim Begrünen Helfen. Aber Applejack lässt sich nicht erweichen und überzeugt die anderen, das die Flughunde schnellstens weg müssen. Fluttershy schlägt vor die Flughunde nicht zu verjagen sonder sie zu einem Teil der Farm zu machen. In dem sie ihnen eine Zuflucht bauen könnten sich die Tier an ihren eigenen Äpfel satt fressen und aus den Kernen die sie verteilen würden mehr Bäume Wachsen. Applejack hält dagegen das während der Bauzeit unzählige Äpfel von den Flughunden gefressen würden. Granny Smith hat Applejack mal erzählt das beim letzten auftauchen der Flughunde zu ihrer Zeit ein so massiver Ernteschaden entstand, das rationiert werden musste. Es reichte nicht mal für Apfelsaft. Da hat Twilight eine Idee. Ihr Plan: Sie will den Flughunden mit einen Zauber von den Äpfel abbringen. Dazu müssen sie aber alle Flughunde zusammen treiben, die Fluttershy dann mit ihrem starren Blick, der noch jedes Tier gebändigt hat, zum Stillhalten bringt. Nur weigert sich Fluttershy den Flughunden das Weg zu nehmen was sie ausmacht. Aber da sind auch all die Ponys die Äpfel brauchen. Wenig Später hat sich Fluttershy entschieden ihren Blick einzusetzen. Die Durchführung des Plans verläuft ohne größere Schwierigkeiten, glauben die Ponys zumindest. Jetzt wo sie die Äpfel in ruhe lassen duldet Applejack die Flughunde auf der Farm. Aber am nächsten Tag findet Applejack wieder Äpfel die das Schadensbild der Flughunde aufweisen. Doch die Tiere interessieren sich nach wie vor nicht für die Früchte. Ergo gibt es einen neuen Schädling den sie Überführen müssen. Wie sich raus stellt wurden beim Zaubern Eigenschaften der Flughunde auf Fluttershy übertragen und haben sie in Flutterbat verwandelt. Um sie zurück zu verwandeln opfert Applejack ihren Wettkampfapfel. Die Rückverwandlung gelingt und Fluttershys Idee vom Schutzgebiet wird umgesetzt. Wenig Später schreiben die Freundinnen ins Tagebuch das Applejack einsah das ihre kurzfristige Lösung für das Flughundproblem offensichtlich zu Kurzsichtig war. Auftritte Galerie Navboxen en:Creatures#Fruit bat Kategorie:Wildnis